Her Sacrifice
by ArianSkye
Summary: When she chose him as a traveling companion, everything changed. Now, when the exile truely relizes her feelings for him, will she cope or will it destroy her. Rated for later chapters.
1. Ainne

**Her Sacrifice**

A/n: Wow, first Star Wars fan fic that isn't a crossover. If you want to see a crazy idea for a crossover, go look my Yu-Gi-Oh fan fic. Well, I don't have much to say, so lets get started, shall we. Oh, and sorry if it's a little choppy, I usually have trouble trying to figure out what I'm going to write at the start, even if I have it pre-written, but it'll get better after a few chapters.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kotor II, so quit asking me.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Ainne**

* * *

"Atton, your doing it. Again."

"Doing what again?"

"Playing Pazaak in your head. Do you how hard it is to Meditate when I can hear your every thought?"

"Why don't you go somewhere else then?"

"Because I'd still hear you. You think too loudly."

"So Ainne, I was here first."

Ainne sighed. "I'm going to the cantina!" She exclaimed.

"Can I come? We could play…" Atton started to say, but Ainne interrupted.

"A rousing game of Pazaak? Nah, I'm gonna go get a drink. But you're welcome to come if you want."

"Okay."

"I'm just going to tell Bao-Dur where we'll be, just in case we don't come back."

"You're so cryptic."

Ainne didn't say anything. She just walk out of the cockpit. _If only you knew, Atton. If only you knew…_

**(Telos Cantina)**

Atton glanced at Ainne, who had spaced off and was staring at the lights.

_Wonder what she's thinking about,_ he thought. There were times when he wished he could read mind, but he was also afraid of what he would find. What he would feel, hear, see, things like that. He knew that he could have the power, but Ainne didn't want to train anyone, and the code forbid anyone from using it for personal gain.

"You hate the code, don't you?" Ainne asked out of the blue. "Just because you can't use it to read my mind."

"Sure, if you want to think of it that way. But how do you find these things out?"

"I'm not. Your thoughts just keep bumping into mine. You need to quiet your mind down a little."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

Ainne leaned forward, a cryptic like smile on her face. "Wanna play a game?" She asked.

"Like Pazaak? No, because when we left the Hawk, you were still complaining."

"No, not like Pazaak. I call it 'Drawing a Blank.' While the concept is similar to playing Pazaak in your mind, it goes a little deeper."

"Okay, I'll try."

"No, there is no try, only do."

"Okay, okay, I'll do it."

"Lets start then. First off, close your eyes."

Atton did as he was told.

"Now, think of nothing. Just blank your mind from everything except the sound of my voice."

_Well, your voice is pretty hot._

**"ATTON!"**

"Sorry," he mumbled. "But it is true." He glanced at Ainne, just long enough to see that she was giving him a death glare.

Ainne shook her head. "Well try again later. I'm going to go get a drink. Do you want anything?"

"Juma Juice please."

"What ever. You'd better not go and get drunk again. That'd just make my day."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"That's what you said last time," Ainne retorted. Then she got up from their small table and went over to the bar.

_God, she's something else!_ Atton thought in a private part of his brain. _The Force don't make many like her anymore!_

It was true though. Atton had a… fascination with poor Ainne. She was pretty in her own way. Her black hair was braided and the longest one from each side of he face was pulled to the back. She had Icy Grey eyes and wore very little, if any make up. She also loved to wear a set of Jedi robes that she had found on Dxun, or the set of Norris robes she had found on Onderon. She was also short, about 5'3, but what she lacked in height, she made up for in power.

Ainne came back with two identically filled cups.

"Are those both for me?" Atton asked.

"No," She replied, setting one of the cups down in front of him. "One is mine."

"You're going to drink? Now I've seen everything."

"Hey! I'm not going against the code or anything. I just want to try it."

"What! You haven't drank yet?"

Ainne shook her head. "No, never really had a chance. I thought about it during my exile, but I never got around to it."

Atton snorted. "Should have figured."

Ainne took a sip from her cup. "Hey!" She exclaimed. "This is great!"

"Just don't drink too much. You could get 'taken advantage' of," Atton said, a suggestive look in his eye.

"You wouldn't dare because you know I'd jab my lightsaber through your head the next morning!"

"I am joking Ain. Your such a drama queen sometimes."

"Just had to make sure. You never know these days," She replied. "And you called me Ain. Nobody's called me that in years."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know."

"No, I liked it. You don't need to apologize." Ainne flashed Atton an extra big smile to show that everything was cool.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Ainne realized something she hadn't before.

_He's not half-bad looking. Oh Goddess, what am I thinking! I can't think things like that! The Code, just keep thinking about the Code!_

"Ain, are you okay?"

"Huh."

"You're breathing kinda hard."

Ainne suddenly found that she couldn't look him in the eye. So instead she looked down at the table. "I'm fine," She responded.

Atton pulled her chin up with one hand. "Look me in the eye and tell me your okay. If you're not feeling well, we can go."

Ainne bit the inside of her cheek and looked him in the eye. "I'm fine," She said in her most reassuring voice.

"I still don't believe you. There is something wrong."

"I-I just realized something, that's all."

Atton eyed her suspiciously. "Care to tell?"

"I just realized that I still don't have all my feelings sorted."

"About what?"

Ainne glanced into his deep Brown eyes. His lighter colored brown hair was tousled slightly, and there was concern in his eyes. "About a lot of things."

Atton shrugged. "Well, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine with me."

Ainne let out a mental sigh. She knew how he felt about her, but her feelings were forbidden by the Code, as where many other things. _Having a partner, physical pleasure, love, hate, anger, not thinking about things, _she listed mentally.

"Atton," she said aloud after a long. "You know I'd tell you if I could. But right now, I need to sort my thoughts."

"So, you want to go back to the ship now?"

Ainne stared at Atton in disbelief. Then she laughed.

Hard.

"I can't believe you sometimes!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"I don't want to go back yet! I'm just not going to tell you what I'm thinking."

Atton smiled. Ainne Bluestar could be full of surprises sometimes.

**

* * *

****E-N-D**

* * *

A/N: Well, this took long enough to write. I sincerely hope that Ainne doesn't sound like a Mary Sue, because that would be my nightmare come true. Well, that's all, so, read and review cause that's the only way I'll update!

Hugs,

**_Kuramas Girl Angel_**


	2. Atton's Past

**Her Sacrifice**

A/n: Yeah! I got SEVEN reviews! I was expecting like, two. I have a low self esteem, so that's probably why. Well, I always answer reviews at the end of the chapter, so let's get started!

**Disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR II, so please don't call the lawyers. :sob:**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2- Atton's Past**

"Not more Hssiss!" Ainne moaned out. "Atton, you just had to salvage that damn Sith body, didn't you."

"I didn't think anything would happen!" Atton snapped back.

"Could you two stop arguing long enough to help me beat this thing?" Mical asked, slightly overwhelmed by their newest assailant.

Ainne pressed the button on her Lightsaber hilt, sending out twin blades of Silver from each end. At the same moment, Atton brandished two Vibroblades, the pale Korriban sun glinting off the steel blades.

"We'll make quick work of this!" Atton exclaimed.

**(About Fifteen minutes later)**

"I thought we were going to make quick work of this," Ainne teased Atton as she started healing his wounds, Micals wounds, and her wounds.

"That thing was… just a little harder to beat than I thought it was," Atton responded. Blocking his thoughts, he added privately to himself, _I sound like a idiot!_

"Well, in any case, we beat it, didn't we," Ainne continued. "And now we know not to salvage through anymore bodies 'til we get to the Academy."

"Yeah, wouldn't want that to happen. Again," Mical agreed.

As they walked out of the valley and into a canyon, they passed a small cave.

"What's that smell!" Atton exclaimed.

_That caves emitting a large amount of Dark energy, _Kreia informed Ainne through their bond. _I wouldn't suggest entering it until you've gone through the Academy._

_Well, you know best Kreia. I'll take your word for it and, if I don't die in the Academy, I'll go through it, _Ainne responded, nodding her head. Then Kreia was silent.

Ainne walked past her comrades and the cave.

"Aren't we going to explore the cave?" Atton asked as he ran to catch up with her.

"Not now. Maybe when we're done in the Academy, but not now," Ainne replied.

After fight some Tuk'ata near the entrance, they reach the front doors.

And they were wide open.

"I don't like this," Atton said. "I feels like a trap." He added, noting the a Tuk'ata that was dead, laying in the doorway, and had been dead before they had arrived.

"Well," Ainne said. "In any case, trap or not, we need to go in." _I just hope it's the right thing to do,_ she added in silently.

Ainne took a timid step forward. Korriban made her nervous and on edge. She could feel its pain echoing through the force, fogging her mind slightly. Then there was the dark energy. It swirled around her and tempted her every second, and it was all she could do to not give in to it.

"Ain, are you sure about this?" Atton asked.

"Yes," she said, trying to sound as certain as possible, even though she was practically screaming on the inside. "I have to find Lonna."

She took another step, feeling a little more confidant. _Don' t get too confidant though, _she warned herself. _That's how many fall to the Dark side, and we want to stay in the Light._

As they entered the Academy, Ainne shivered, not because it was cold, but from the amount of dark energy in the place. Atton took notice, removed his jacket type thing, and placed it around her shoulders.

"It's not cold," Ainne said as she felt him place the jacket on her shoulders.

"Think of it as a security blanket," he replied, a lecherous look crossing his face for a split second.

"I'll deal with you when we get off this godforsaken planet. Right now, I have other things to deal with," she snapped, but her eyes glittered slightly with a soft light from inside.

Atton smiled when she turned her head. He'd hit a nerve. Ever since that night on the cantina on Telos, he'd been trying to figure out what had gotten her so upset that she'd started hyperventilating. He knew it had something to do with him because she hadn't been able to look him in the eye for several minutes. _If only you'd just say Ain. I know what you were thinking. I saw it when you looked me in the eye. It was all there, _he thought to himself. _You love me, and I hope someday you get the courage to admit it._

Meanwhile, Ainne was trying to find her center. _There is no emotion, there is only peace. There is no emotion, there is only peace. There is no emotion, there is only…_

Then she heard Atton's last though, _You love me, and I hope someday you get the courage to admit it._

She gasped. He knew! Somehow, he knew! _Just great. The Scoundrel knows, and I'm almost positive that he'll take advantage of it too! _She thought to herself, turning bright red.

"You heard that, didn't you?" Atton asked, turning a brighter red than Ainne was.

"Heard what?" Ainne said. _I'm just gonna play dumb, _she thought.

"I know you're playing dumb because you don't want to admit it, aren't you?"

Mical had taken a sudden interest in their conversation. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing. Atton's just being paranoid, that's all," Ainne replied.

"Why are you wearing Atton's jacket?"

"He thinks I'm cold, and wants me to use it as a 'security blanket'. But it's not cold."

Mical snorted and continued walking. They acted like kids sometimes.

"I'll deal with you when we get back to the ship," she hissed at him as she walked by to take the lead.

Soon, they had wandered around the Academy mindlessly for several hours, with no luck of finding Lonna. Until they stumbled into Disciplinary room.

"Lonna…" Ainne mumbled.

"Well," Atton said. "I don't think you'll be able to get anything out of her."

Ainne stepped forward and took her Lightsaber and a Datapad she had on her. It only had one pieced of information on it that she needed to know:

_I've created a file under the name Lonna. It should open the door if I do escape from this cage…_

Ainne walked over to the computer terminal and accessed Lonna's file. There, as she had said, was the command to open the Academy doors. She told the computer to unlock the doors.

"Let's go," she said, turning to the door.

Atton and Mical followed her until she stopped short near the entrance way. There stood Darth Sion.

They exchanged a few words before they started fighting.

_Ainne, he's too strong! Just run!_

_Kreia? Why, why should I run._

_Sion is too strong! For your sake, run!_

_Okay, I'm running!_

Ainne dashed for the door, Atton and Mical trailing at her feet.

"Why'd we run?" Atton gasped out when they stopped. "We could have beat him!"

"No. He was too strong," Ainne replied.

"That sounds like Kreia talking."

"I came to my own conclusion. Is that okay?"

"Fine by me, babe."

Ainne rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her braids. He only called her that when he was flirting. Which was most of the time.

She started to walk and didn't stop until she reach the cave they had passed earlier.

"You guys still up to exploring the cave, or do I have to go alone?" She asked.

"I am if you are," Atton said.

"An excursion from our present mission would be nice," Disciple said. "So I'll go too."

_Yeah right, _Atton thought. _You're probably just going to make sure that I don't try anything._

Ainne shot him a glare. "Not that I was going to," He mumbled.

He looked at her. There was a smile creeping across her face. "Should I be worried?" Atton asked out of the blue.

"I dunno. Should you?" She replied, teasing him.

"You two are such big flirts!" Mical exclaimed. "At this rate, we'll never get off this planet."

Ainne glanced at the ground. "You're right. I shouldn't lead him on like that."

"Like Ain said, she and I will talk later," Atton added, trying to look guilty. (Not that it actually worked.) "Lets just get back to the issue at hand."

When they entered the cave, the fought whole hoards of Shyracks and Tuk'ata. It was as if the whole place was infested.

"God! Do these things like mass breed or something?" Ainne exclaimed as they fought off another hoard.

"No, I think that there's something bigger at work here," Atton replied. "But it's just a hunch."

"Maybe," Ainne grunted. "Right now, I just want to make it out of this damn cave."

Atton threw up a couple of mental walls before he thought anything. _She must be in a really bad mood today. Wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of those blows. _

He knew what she did when she was mad. She'd go to the cargo hold, lock herself in, strip down to her jumpsuit underwear, and train in the Echani ways until her body was exhausted. Then she would meditate for an hour or two and go work at the workbench to upgrade her Lightsaber. The only reason he knew this was because occasionally check over the security recordings and saw her doing this.

"Ain, is something wrong? You seem frustrated," Atton asked when they had a free moment.

"I'm not frustrated. It's just… hard to find my center here. I can understand why Kreia didn't want to set foot on here. There's too much anger," Ainne replied.

They came upon a door. Ainne stood in front of it for a minute, then said, "I have to go through this door alone. You can either wait here, or go back to the ship and wait there."

"I'm going back to the ship," Mical said. "I can't stand it here!"

"I'll wait here," Atton said. "This place isn't too bad."

"Okay…"

**(A few hours later)**

_Wonder where she is? _Atton thought. _It's been at least two hours._

Suddenly, the door slid open, and Ainne stumbled out, looking pale, confused, and very near to tears. She saw Atton sitting on the ground, and nearly collapsed on the spot.

"Atton!" She gasped out. She swayed slightly, and Atton rushed to her side, catching her as she swayed again, nearly falling over.

"Ainne, what's wrong!" He exclaimed as she started sobbing.

"I-I thought you died!" She exclaimed hysterically. "You, Bao-Dur, Mical, T3, Visas, all of you, dead!"

"Whatever it was, it wasn't real," He whispered in her ear. "You're safe. It's okay."

"I was just so scared. You guys are more precious to me than anything I've ever owned." _Especially you Atton. You don't know how much you mean to me, _She added silently.

**(On the Ebon Hawk)**

"Kreia, can you balance my crystal for me again?" Ainne asked when she reach the cabin she stayed in, crystal in hand.

Kreia took the crystal from her. It dimmed for a moment, then glowed brightly. "There. Your crystal is back in tune with you. Come back if it gets out of tune again," she said, handing the crystal back to Ainne.

Ainne turned to leave, but then turned back. "Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Ask, and I will answer."

"Back in the cave, something happened. When I fought you, with Atton and the others, it felt like some of the light left me, and was replaced with darkness. Is that what happened?"

Kreia thought for a minute. "It possibly could have. But it shouldn't take you too long to recover."

"But what if I don't? I don't want to go back to the dark! If I truly am a leader, I want to be a good leader, not some Dark Side Sith seducer! I don't want to be like Revan and Malak. I learned that during the Mandalorian wars. The Dark is bad!"

"If you make the right choices, you won't go back and you will recover. Now, is there anything else you wish to ask?"

"No, I'll be going now."

Ainne walked to the cockpit to talk to Atton. _I just hope I don't get to hard on him sometimes, _she thought. _I just… I just don't know what to do anymore._

When she reach the cockpit, instead of talking to Atton, like she had intended to, she went to the starchart and set the course for Nar Shadaa.

Are you sure you want to go there? It's the worlds biggest cesspit," Atton asked when the coordinates showed up for confirmation in front of him.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied, plopping into the co-pilots chair.

When they were safely in Hyperspace, Atton asked, "Ainne, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise you won't hate me for it?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Well, it's about my past…"

So he told her everything. About he abandoned the Republic, joined the Sith, killed Jedi and how he felt when he did that. But then he told her how one Jedi had changed him, before he killed her, by showing him the Force.

"Ainne, can you forgive me. After I killed her, something in me changed. I felt guilt, pain, confusion. And that made me run and change my ways. Then I met you on Peragus, and I felt a new feeling. Attraction, love, infatuation. I don't know exactly what it was, but it compelled me to protect you, even though you were a Jedi."

"I don't know Atton, that's a lot to forgive."

"I can understand if you don't."

"I forgive you Atton. I don't think I can actually hate you, not if I know you'd die to protect me."

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yeah."

"Can you teach me how to use the Force, now that you know I'm Force sensitive?"

Ainne sat in silence for a moment. "I'll train you Atton."

"What must I do? Is there some sort of ritual…."

"No, just close your eyes."

She spoke to him, murmuring things to awaken him to the Force. "Think of the need you feel to protect me, to keep me safe. Think of you hopes, your dreams." It was a long moment before Ainne finally said, "And at last Atton, awaken."

Atton opened his eyes. He could _feel_ it. It was faint, but it was there.

He looked at Ainne. He could see the aura around her. It glowed with a bright white blue light, not red like Mandalores.

"Ainne, your aura… it's…" Atton stuttered out.

"I know." She was smiling. _I'm finally at peace with myself, totally and utterly, _She thought. _Maybe having a Padawan will keep it this way._

"You'll make a great Jedi Sentinel, I can tell," Ainne said aloud after a long moment of musing.

"Well, I hope to make my teacher proud," Atton replied.

"Do not bow to me. That is you first lesson from me," Ainne said sternly, but there was a small smile playing on her lips.

"Okay. So what now?"

"Um, well, I've been sitting here so long that I forgot that I need to use the 'fresher, so uh, yeah…"

"You go do that," Atton said in a hurry, a blush creeping across his face.

Ainne hurried in the direction of the girls 'fresher, her face a brighter red than Atton's.

**E-N-D**

**

* * *

****A/N: **Well, enough of this. I've probably driven you all mad with my psycho babble. But I really wanted to end this off with a little bit of humor, so I hope that was funny. Now, on to my replies! 

**_AnimeDemonNayorin:_** Hey, thanks for reviewing! Unfortunately, I don't know much about the Force. I keep asking my brother for help. ;

**_qt3.14159:_** I'm glad you like the interaction. Lol! I'm not the best at writing for KOTOR II, mainly because I haven't played KOTOR I, but I hope this is pretty good. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Kaoru Himura2:_** I'm glad you liked it. I've decided to finally update. (I'm very slow at this. Lol) Thanks for your review.

**_nath:_** Thanks! My reviewer make me blush sometimes! Female Exile/Atton fics are so easy to get addicted to! I don't think I write very well, but if you say I do, then I guess I do. Lol

**_N. Snicket:_** Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it.

**_klb101: _**Thanks. I'm glad you think I have a good start. I really liked your stories too! Thanks for the review.

**_Magenta2:_** Heya! I'm glad you like it! I've been trying hard to keep it like that, but it's really hard cause I want to write the Romance! I'll be sure and keep writing as long as you keep writing! Thanks for reviewing!

Well, that's really all I have to say. I'll start putting Romance in it soon, Girl Scouts Honor. (I am allowed to say this, considering I've been a Girl Scout since I was in the Fourth grade and I'm going into Tenth in August.) So R and R and I'll write faster!

**Kuramas Girl Angel**


	3. Rescue and Juma Drunkenness

**Her Sacrifice**

**A/n:** Yayness! Time for chapter three! You'll notice a little less dialog in this chapter, cause I've been told I need to describe more. And all actuality, I've been thinking about doing that. So I'd like to thank **_Kage_** for reminding me of this, cause I almost forgot.

**

* * *

****Chapter 3- Rescue and Juma Drunkenness**

_Ainne's POV_

I sat cross-legged in the Audience chamber in Goto's Droid Yacht, meditating. Goto had set a bounty on Jedi just to get one to help him save the Republic. That made no sense. None what so ever.

I know Atton and the Bounty Hunter, Mira, were coming to get me, but they could be a little bit faster. Atton may not be very good with a lightsaber, but Mira, give her a couple of Vibroblades and she could whip up some trouble. Atton was the same without a lightsaber.

The worst part of being trapped in here is I'm hungry. And I'd kill for some Juma Juice.

I supposed to be meditating, thinking about what Goto said to me, but I can't. I can't even think straight. There's just to much going on.

_Atton's POV_

"Half. Way. There." I grunted.

"Well, lets get all the way," Mira replied.

We've been slashing our way through numerous droids on this damn yacht, and have made very little to no progress. And quite frankly, it's starting to piss me off.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not being ornery. I'm worried for Ainne. I don't know what this Goto person could be doing to her. I know she's not dead, because I can still feel my connection to her, but I'm still worried.

Anyway, if I could've, I would have gone with her to the Jekk'Jekk Tarr, just to prevent this. For some reason, I feel like all of this is my fault, even though it's not. She knew what she had to do, and she did it. Plus, Mira said that she had tried to stop her by knocking her out with gases from the Docks and taking the space suit, but even that didn't stop Ainne's headstrong personality.

Sith spit! I hope that headstrong personality didn't get her in trouble.

_3rd POV_

Ainne stood up and stretched. Atton was close. _I have so many things to tell him! _She thought excitedly. _Like Goto wants me to save the Republic. _

The door to the Audience chamber slid open, and Atton and Mira walked through.

" It's about time you got here," Ainne said in mock anger.

"I thought you were more patient," Atton replied in the same matter.

Ainne cracked a smile.

"Do you two always act like this?" Mira asked.

"Go ask Mical," Ainne said. "He'll tell you that we're the worlds biggest flirts."

As they walked out, Mira pulled Ainne aside. "Hey… Uh… Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?" Ainne replied, ignoring the look that Mira was giving her.

"Well… Um… When I look at you, I see this weird glow. Well, it's not weird, it just… there. You haven't been chewing spice, have you?"

"No. When one is in touch with the Force, others can sometimes see it."

"Oh, okay. For a minute there, I thought you and Atton… but heh… it's just the Force…"

"Me and Atton what?"

"You know, hooked up a power coupling."

"I still don't understand."

"Did you get out much as a Jedi. Have you and him been…intimate?"

"I would sooner stab myself with my lightsaber. After I stabbed him."

"Got it. Just checking."

Suddenly, Ainne shifted uncomfortably. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Um… Do you understand men?"

"Sure, that's why I dress like this. When they're looking down to check you out, you jab 'em with a Bothan stunner or give 'em an uppercut that knocks 'em flat. Then you slap some stun cuffs on 'em and starve 'em for two or three days until they become open to suggestions, then double check their bounty and see what they're worth."

"That could work. I guess."

For the next minute and a half, Mira tried to get Ainne to see things her way.

"That sounds like hunting."

"Call it what you want," Mira said. "Me, I love my targets."

Ainne shrugged. She was definitely a strange new traveling companion.

**(On Nar Shadaa)**

"Um… Master Zez-Kai Ell, can I ask you a few questions?" Ainne asked. She was back in Mira's flat, and she wanted some answers.

"What I can tell you, I will."

So, for the next hour, Ainne bombarded Zez-Kai Ell with question after question, debating the councils decision to exile her. That's when the blow came.

"It was your choice to go into exile."

"What! Why would I chose something like that?"

"We couldn't make you go. It was something you did on your own."

"Why did you exile me though?"

"That I cannot tell you. I made a promise to the others of the council that I cannot break."

"What happens now then?"

So Zez-Kai Ell taught her a new move to help her on her journey.

"Thank you Master Zez-Kai Ell. I appreciate all you've done for me so far," She said, bowing to him.

"You're welcome. Oh, and those robes are very fitting for who you are right now," He said, motioning at the set of robes she was wearing.

She looked down. She was wearing a set of Grey Jedi Robes that she had acquired recently.

"Thank you," She said, a blush crossing her face. "I feel more comfortable in these than the normal robes."

Zez-Kai Ell just nodded.

As Ainne walked slowly to the Ebon Hawk, she thought about what she had been through so far, and the trails that could lay ahead.

Absentmindedly, she walked into the Ebon Hawk and straight to the cockpit. Plopping down in the co-pilots chair, she let out a content sigh.

"You seem happy," Atton said.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but I'm not happy. I'm… content with myself," Ainne replied.

Atton didn't say anything. He just stared at her. Her word made sense, but then they didn't.

They sat quietly for a few minutes. Suddenly, Ainne said, "I'm gonna hit the Cantina before we leave. Want to join me?"

Atton eyed her suspiciously. "Are you sick?"

"No, I feel great. And that's why I invited you. To have a toast to life."

"Well, whatever. Just don't get drunk."

"I won't. Not if you're watching me. Carefully."

"Can't make any guarantees, babe."

Ainne gave him a death glare. "You'd better or else, hon."

Atton rolled his eyes. "You're high on life."

Ainne gave him a giant grin. "You better believe it."

**(Couple hours later)**

_Atton Pov_

Ainne hiccupped. I think she's drunk. God, she's gonna be having one hell of a hangover in the morning if she is. But she's a little more funny when she's drunk.

"Uh, Atton," she says groggily. "How much have I had to drink?"

"More than enough," I reply to her.

"But-_hiccup_-how many-_hiccup_-cups? I can't-_hiccup_-count the-_hiccup_-bloody-_hiccup hiccup_-cups."

I quickly counted the cups in front of her. Six. "Ainne, you might want to stop drinking now," I said to her. I'd only had two cups, and I was feeling slightly wobbly, so I hated to think how she felt.

"I-_hiccup_-think-_hiccup_-we should go-_hiccup_-back to the _Hawk_," She said.

"Good idea. Can you walk?" I asked concernedly.

"Well-_hiccup_-lets see." I stood up to catch her if she fell, which as the Force would have it, she did.

She softly thudded into my chest. "Sorry-hiccup-. You smell-hiccup-good."

The Juma's affecting her brain. She wouldn't normally say stuff like this. I definitely need to get her to the _Hawk_. She might say something she'll regret.

I hoisted her arm up over my shoulder. "Time to go," I said.

No reply. I look over at her. She's asleep now. And I have blackmail.

She drools.

**(The Next Morning)**

_Ainne's POV_

Argh! My head! It kills like nothing before! What the hell happened last night.

"Glad to see you're awake," A voice say's next to me. It's Atton.

"Your concern is noted. Could you please talk a little quieter?" I say to him. My head fells like it's been ripped in half.

"Sure. How's your stomach?"

It's seen better days. "It's fine. What happened last night?"

"You had Six cups of Juma. What do you think."

"Never let me drink that much ever again."

"You got it babe. You said some weird stuff last night before you passed out."

"Such as?"

"You said I smelt good."

I'm never drinking again. **EVER!**

**

* * *

****A/N: **And I leave it at that. Oh, Atton will use his new found black mail in the next chapter. If I remember I wrote that. Now, ON TO THE REVIEWS:Insert maniac cackle here.: 

**_AnimeDemonNayorin:_** I can be knowledgeable if you want me to. I'm glad you liked the chapter:Huggles: Lol! Hope you keep reading.

**_Calamity-Angel:_** OHMIGOSH! YOU REVIEWED! I didn't think some of my readers from my other stories, other than Nayorin up there, was going to read:Gives Calamity a giant bear hug: I don't care if you don't get it, you're reading and that's all that matters. I'm super happy that I'm able to please people! Lol! Hope you keep reading too!

**_Sarah1281:_** Yeah, Mical(Disciple) likes the exile too, and that's gonna play a part soon. I'm glad you like it. :Bows: I'm here to please all my readers. Just keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing.

**_Kage:_** I hope I took what you said and applied it. I'm kinda bad at describing, but I'll keep on working on it and maybe this'll make my writing better.

**_Drew Ainsley:_** Thanks! I'm glad you like my exile's name! Her original name was going to be Alinne Bluestar, but I had my glasses on, there was a glare on the T.V., and I couldn't see the screen because of my glasses, so it ended up being Ainne Bluestar. But I've grown fond of her, so yeah. Glad you like their relationship! It's hard to do if you've never been in love before.

**_Nina Rand:_** I tried to keep as close to the game plot line as possible, but adding in my own flavor. I saw you updated and it was great! Yeah, with me, I was full lightsider from the start of the game, so eventually, Atton ended up following me on that path. I don't have it in me to be a darksider, and I yell at the T.V. whenever I get darkside points.

**_Obsidian Thirteen:_** Well, I'll keep updating then. Hope you keep reading!

Well, that's all for Chapter 3! I hope y'all liked it!

Oh, before I go, I think I found a bug in the game. I any of you are interested in her what it is, just let me know via the review system and I'll tell you in the next chapter!

Hugs,

_Kuramas Girl Angel_


	4. Dis Meetings and A Not So Secret Kiss

**Her Sacrifice**

A/n: Well, I'm done with the happy chapters and dun dun dun…. Time for the darker stuff. These will be the harder ones to write because I haven't made a shot at it before, so if it sucks, I apologize in advance. Oh, and there's Atton/Ainne romance in this chapter. That's going to be the only happy stuff here. So, let's get on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR II. Obsidian and Lucas Arts do. That is all.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4- Disastrous Meetings and a Not So Secret Kiss**

* * *

'_No Atton, I'll be fine. Besides, it's just a meeting with the Masters. What could go wrong.'_

'_Please Ain, just let me come. I have a really bad feeling about this.'_

'_Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it.'_

'_Listen, I don't think-'_

'_I'll be fine.'_

'_Then all I can tell you is be careful babe._

'_I will."_

_

* * *

__How careful was I? _Ainne thought furiously as she walked back to the _Ebon Hawk_, tears spilling down her face.Ainne thought furiously as she walked back to the , tears spilling down her face. 

Stealing one last glance at the Rebuilt Enclave, she thought, _Never again. I will never go there again._ Then she ran as fast as she could back to the _Hawk._

Once she got there, she went straight to the cockpit and found Atton on the floor, doubled over in pain.

"Atton? Are you okay?" She gasped out, kneeling next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He lied, gritting his teeth.

"Here," She said, laying her hands on his back. "Tell me when you feel better."

After a few moments, he said, "I feel better. You can stop now." He felt her hands linger for a moment. Then they quickly moved off his back and into her lap.

"It was Kreia, wasn't it," She said after a moment. "She actually had the nerve to come back here."

"Yeah, it was."

_Sith Spit! _She cursed mentally.

"The Handmaidens came for her. They're taking her to Atris," He added in.

Ainne's eyes widened in horror and a hand flew up to her mouth. "But… Atris will…"

"I know."

"And if she… I could…"

"I know. That's what scares me."

Ainne stood up and put on her brave face. _I'm the brave hero, remember, _she reminded herself. "We have to go to Telos," She said.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Atton replied, standing up with her.

The was a long pause. The pair just stood there. Both had a lot they wanted to say, but neither could find the words.

"Set the course for Telos," Ainne finally said. "I'm going to go meditate."

"I will."

_Atton's Pov_

Poor Ain. I hope she's okay. I really do. When she walked in, her face was paler than the snow on Telos. Something had her scared. When she walked in and found me on the floor in pain, that scared her more. And when I told her Atris had Kreia, that was the final blow. I don't know how she handles it.

Now that I think about it, I'm not even scared for me. I'm scared for her. Scared of what's happening to her. Despite the fact that the darkness is closing in on us, she's managed to keep light side. There were so many times when she could have given in to the temptations of the dark side, but didn't even waver. She's our beacon of hope in the face of evil. And for that, I respect and love her even more for that.

It's funny in a sense. She's the only one who can save the universe, and sometimes I wonder if she really wants the job. In the end, it's her against the Sith, and only one can come out on top. And to keep the Sith at bay, it has to be her.

I'm bound and determined to help her anyway that I can, but I'm not always sure how I can. If she needs me though, I'll be there. That's about all I know I can do for her now. I just wish I could do more.

_3rd Pov_

Ainne stood in the empty cabin that Kreia had stayed in. _I feel like giving up, _she thought. _What's the point. All the Masters are dead, and Kreia was the only one willing to teach me. Who do I turn to? My trainings not complete yet!_

She'd almost asked Atton to take her to Nar Shadaa, to get lost in the refugee sector and create a new life. At this point, she didn't care if the Sith took over. The whole galaxy could burn and she could care less right now. But it was her job, and she couldn't let the Masters down. Especially Master Kavar.

_Why me? _She mused to herself. _What's so special about me._

"Is something wrong?" A voice asked behind her. It was Mical.

"I'd rather not talk about it," She replied.

"Are you sure? It might help if you talk about it."

"I really don't want to."

Mical gave her a funny look.

"Okay. The masters said that I was a wound in the force, and that I manipulate others subconsciously."

"None of that is true and you know it."

"Then they tried to take my force powers away. Kreia killed them for that, then said that the reason I deafened myself to the force was because I was afraid."

"Ainne… I don't even…"

"It's okay. I know how you feel."

"Thank you for understanding."

"It's no problem. Just promise me that if you don't have to, don't take all of this on alone."

"I won't Mical. I promise."

_Ainne's Pov_

I just lied to Mical. He doesn't understand that this is my fight and that I have to take this on alone. I don't know if anyone other than Atton understands that. I sometimes I think Atton has a hard time understanding the concept.

Sith Spit! Even I have a hard time understanding the concept of fighting alone. I don't want to, and that's the whole point. But I feel that I'll have to in the end because my friends might not be there. Some thing bad might happen that might be out of my control, and I won't be able to do much about it.

I hope that if that something does happen, that all of them will be okay in the end. Is it bad that I want to protect them? Kreia said that I shouldn't be forming such alliances with people like them, but each is faithful. I know they would never turn on me. Even Mira, who hasn't known me as long as the others, and HK-47, wouldn't either. Is that blind faith, or true trust.

I have them. They are my strength, my will to continue on. Without them, I know I never would have made it this far. And it is my hope that the Force keeps each of them safe, even the droid Goto gave to me, thought it does give me the creeps sometimes.

I look forward to the galaxy is safe for a time. I know the Sith will always be around, hiding in the dark place's, waiting for the right time to strike, but it is my hope that there will be a peaceful period, time for the Republic to recover… for the Jedi to become strong again.

_3rd Pov_

Atton walked into the cabin that was currently occupied by Ainne. He found her, not sitting on the floor in her cross-legged meditating position on the floor, but sprawled out on the middle bunk, deep in thought.

He stood in the doorway, wondering if he should speak or leave her be, when she spoke out. "Do you have something you want to say, Atton?"

"Well," he said, walking to the bunk and sitting next to her. "There's a lot I want to say, but I can't put all of it into words. But the one thing I do want to say and can say is… well… I'm sorry. Sorry for ever thing that's happening, everything that's happened, and probably what's to come."

"It's not your fault, Atton Rand, and you know it! You didn't cause any of this! If anyone's going to lay blame to anyone, everyone should be blaming me! It's my fault Kreia killed the Master! I lead her there, and she killed them!"

"Kreia killed them?"

"Yeah. She drained them of both their life energy and their force powers. And I couldn't save them because I was out cold. They put me in a stasis and tried to strip my force powers from me, telling me I'd feel no pain. But they wouldn't know how it felt. They've never lived a day without the Force to guide them. It's painful Atton, to have it one day, and the next, poof, it's gone, and you're just a shell of what you once were. But it made me stronger, and for that I am very, very thankful. I saw life through normal eyes, not those guided by the force. That's why I help people, because I know how and what they're feeling."

"And that's why everyone on this ship respects you."

Ainne bolted up. "What did you just say?"

"I said they respect you. They do. I respect you too."

_Atton's Pov_

The look on her face when I told her everyone respected her, was priceless. I've never seen her so happy, so blissful. It was almost as if she had been waiting for someone to say that.

She threw her arms around me crying and laughing at the same time. Soon she was just straight out laughing, and so was I.

Now that I think about it, I love her laugh. Force, what am saying! I love her! I love everything about her! But she's a Jedi, and I'm her Padawan, and relationships are forbidden by the code, and she follows that damn code to a **T**! Wish she wouldn't for once.

_3rd Pov_

"Can you go tell the others to come here. I need to make a speech."

"Should I tell 'em to meet in the main hold?"

"No, tell them to meet in here in half an hour. I need to take a shower. I don't know if you've noticed it, but I think my hair looks a little… messy.

Atton laughed. "I don't think your hair looks messy."

Ainne rolled her eyes.

**(Half and Hour Later)**

When the crew arrived, every one was somber-faced, including Mira, who usually had some sort of smirk on her face. But, Ainne was still smiling and Atton had a grin on his face.

Ainne was now in her Jedi Knight robes, and had fixed her braids, which had been in a state of disarray a half an hour before. Her grey eyes had a look of determination in them, and she stood as straight as she could. But the smile still remained.

Ainne took in a deep and began. "I've called you here because as you all are aware, one of our ranks was a Sith."

"Yeah, and for that she should burn!" Mandalore yelled. The others, other than Atton, muttered in agreement.

"No. What type of punishment Kreia deserves is not what we're here to talk about, although she will be dealt a punishment soon enough. I- I want to tell you something. Something I should have told you a long time ago. Once Kreia is defeated, this will no longer be your guy's battle to fight with me. I will have to go on alone, and walk the dark places of the galaxy. But I will carry the memories of you that I have with me, and that will be my strength.

"I truly wish deep down in my heart that this wasn't the way it had to be, but my heart also knows that it is. I mustn't take anyone I care for with me, for it would break you, and you would fall. I have already been broken and I have already fallen, so I know what it feels like, and I don't want you to feel it. Not ever. I would never even wish it on someone, for it is a terrible punishment.

"I also want you to know that each and every one of you mean the everything to me. Without you, I would have never made it this far. So I thank you from the very bottom of my heart. Each one of you played a part in making me whole again, and that's more than I can ever repay you for.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, well, even I don't know what I'm trying to say, other than thank you, thank you, thank you."

It was quiet for a moment, then Visas said, "We owe you too. You've showed each of us a trait that one commonly doesn't see, such as showing me redemption."

"You showed me life," Mira said.

"I learned true leadership," Mandalore said.

"The Force," Mical said.

"War does make changes, both good and bad," Bao-Dur said, smiling.

"Description: What the meaning of Peace and Pacifism is, even it is vile," HK said.

"Beep…" T3 said. (It translates to Kindness.)

"That even an ex-Jedi is a powerful ally in certain situations," Goto's tinny voice stated.

"And," Atton said. "That there's more to life than Pazaak, Juma Juice, Spice smuggling, and women, and that compassion, love, strength, courage, and passion for what you're doing can be helpful and are admirable traits. Along with a headstrong personality."

Ainne smiled and blushed. "You guys… I don't even know what to say!"

Atton pulled her into a bear hug. "You don't have to say anything. Being with you was always enough for me. I don't know about the rest of the crew though."

Ainne looked up into Atton's deep Brown eyes. Her icy Grey ones penetrated into his soul, and suddenly, it was as if they truly understood each other. Atton suddenly understood all of Ainne's pain, her confusion, all of her love for him and what she was truly going through at this point in time, and Ainne saw what Atton wanted.

He wanted someone who wanted to be there for him when he needed it. He wanted a friend, a lover, someone who understood him, who didn't care about his past.

He wanted her.

Ainne bite her lip for a moment. Then she did something even she didn't expect.

She kissed him. Softly and tenderly, as if to say, _I'll be there for you, if you want me to._

When she finally pulled away, she was glowing. And smiling.

The rest of the crew had done a jaw drop.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Mira said. "When you said 'I'd rather stab my self with a lightsaber. After I stabbed him.' I thought you were saying you didn't like him. And now your kissing him. What is wrong with you!"

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong with me. I just don't feel like talking about it right now," Ainne said, floating out of the room in the direction of the 'Fresher, smiling softly.

**E-N-D**

**

* * *

****A/N: **And that's were I leave it. Yeah, I know, I'm evil, but that's the way I am. Okay, a few of you wanted to know what my little bug is, and here it is. I don't actually know if it's a bug, but KOTOR II has been beaten three times on my X-Box, so that might be what happen, but her it is: 

_You walk into the Force cage room._

Atton: _Are you an Angel?_

Me: …

Atton: _Aw, I'm just kidding. That's the worst line I've ever used. Hope some poor kid doesn't start using it._

Me: _Keep those eyes up and tell me who you are._

Atton: _I'm Atton. I actually wasn't supposed to make it into the game, but I was created at the last minute. Blame my agent. I was actually slated for a spin-off to Jedi Knight, but I don't want to talk about what happened "there."_

And then he goes back to acting like his normal self. Oh, and all that was word for word. I copied it. If anyone knows why it did this, PLEASE TELL ME! I kinda want to know. Now, on to reviews!

**_gt3.14159:_** Thanks! I try to keep true to his character.

**_Sarah1281:_** (Points above) Buggy's up there. I'm not sure exactly how powerful Juma is, but I've heard it's strong. Yeah, basically, her feelings are going to make her vulnerable to certain things, and that's going to be a plot point. I've updated! Success!

**_Dreammistress Jade:_** Lol! I know the feeling. Mira's awesome, ain't she! I hope you keep on reviewing!

**_Calamity-Angel:_** Glad you liked it! Well, I hope he didn't drag you kicking and screaming, otherwise I'll feel bad. Lol! He caught you reading my story? Wow, I didn't know that words could be that powerful. Ainne has my personality, so that's basically how I'd react! Hope you keep reviewing!

**_Obsidian Thirteen:_** I'm glad you liked the chapter! I'm updating. And yes, I agree, there aren't enough of these stories!

Well, that's all my reviews.

Happy 4th of July to everyone in America! I'm off to watch Fireworks!

R&R please!

Hugs,

Kuramas Girl Angel


	5. Visas' Master and Ainne's Confession

**Her Sacrifice**

**A/N: **Wow. I don't even know how to start this, so I'm just gonna type what ever comes to mind. There's probably going to only be about two to three more chapters, and then I'll start a new story, unless you want me to continue writing this one. Then I'll just to keep with this one, and see were it takes me. But, enough of my rambling. On with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR II, so please don't sue me. It belongs, respectively, to Lucas Arts and Obsidian.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5- Visas' Master and Ainne Confesses at Last**

"Okay, Atton and Visas, I'd like you to come with me. Mandalore, meet me at the shuttle. The rest of you, see what you can do to help," Ainne said.

Mical was…disappointed. She hardly took him with her anywhere nowadays. Instead, she took Atton with her. And now the _entire _crew, including him, knew her feelings for the Scoundrel turned Jedi. That's what made him mad. She could do so much better. She kissed him in front of the entire damn crew!

Mical wished it had been him that she kiss, not Atton. But later she told Mira she only loved him in the kid brother type way, when Mira had asked what her feelings for the other men of the crew were, and the only reason he knew all of this was because he'd accidentally overheard the entire conversation.

So this had left him slightly upset. Okay, slightly didn't even start to describe what he was feeling. Immediately after the incident, he'd gone to the Medbay and locked himself in. Of course, Ainne had locked herself in the 'Fresher for two hours, where she could be heard singing at the top of her lungs, and the song just happened to be one of the more popular love ballads coming from a new found talent off Naboo.

"Mical, is something bothering you?" Ainne asked.

Mical eyed her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"Well… I'm a little jealous and upset about what happened between you and Atton."

"I thought that's what it was. But Mical, the thing you have to understand is that I don't like you like that. I love you and all, but your like the brother I never had. Every one on this ship is like family to me. What I did with Atton was.. inappropriate, and I realize that now. I haven't ever been this… this in love before. To tell you the truth, I'm scared."

"Actually, I was surprised when you kissed him in front of the entire crew. We all were. Especially Mira."

Ainne smiled and her faced went red for a moment. "Thanks."

"I also think that if you want to have a relationship with him, you should. Even if the Code forbids it."

"I thought you were one of those people who always followed the rules."

Mical smiled. "I am. But who said you had to."

Ainne got a mischievous look in her eyes. "You just gave me a great idea. When I get back, I need to talk to you."

Mical flashed a smile. "I can do that!"

"Ain! We need to get going!" Atton yelled.

"I'm coming! Did you get your Jumpsuit in bunch or something?" Ainne yelled back, and Mical laughed. "I was in the middle of something!"

Atton just rolled his eyes as he and Visas walked up to her. "Was that supposed to be witty? 'Cause I've heard better coming out of a Weequay."

She scoffed. "Better watch it, I might just let my Saber slip a little," she said, punching him lightly in the stomach.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"I felt like it," She said, giving him one of her special smiles. "Now, let's get movin'! Mical, don't forget what I told you."

"Don't worry, I won't," He said, flashing her the thumbs up sign.

Ainne lead Atton and Visas out of the room.

The first group of soldiers the came across had been pinned down by a group of Sith Elites with Laser Turrets. Ainne quickly agree to break the lines, and the other soldiers provided covering fire.

Atton watched Ainne's graceful Saber strokes and compared them to his own clumsy attempts. _She had more training than you, idiot, _he told himself. _Of course her strokes and strikes are better than yours._

There was a melodic rhythm to strokes today, and Atton couldn't help but be mesmerized by them. It was almost as if she were dancing to a beat that only she could hear. Despite the fact she'd taken multiple hit's already, she wasn't slowing down. Atton thought she was being a little reckless, until he felt her Master Healing power envelope him for a moment.

He glanced at Ainne. Her composure was better, but some of the worse wounds she had still weren't healing. There was a deep one on her right arm that she'd gotten from one of the Sith Elites that'd been swinging his Vibroblade around wildly as if he didn't know how to us it, that he really thought needed attention.

"Ainne, let me see your arm for a minute," He said.

"Atton, my arm's fine. I've done worse," She replied as he tried to grab her arm to heal it. "Don't waste your energy on me."

"Ainne, quit being stubborn for once and let me heal this!" He said, grabbing her arm a little rougher than he'd meant to.

"Ouch! Atton!" She whimpered out, wincing in pain.

"Sorry…" he mumbled. "You're just so stubborn sometimes!"

"I like being stubborn sometimes," She replied as he laid his hands on her arm. She winced again as his hands touched the wound.

Atton pulled his fingerless gloves off and put his hands back on the wound. "How hard did that guy get you."

Ainne looked at her arm. "Harder than I thought, I guess."

Atton pushed as much of the Force through his fingers as he could to heal her. He could feel her warm blood on his fingers, and the wound that was now closing beneath his fingers.

"Atton…" She said. "Don't waste all of your Force powers on me. You'll need them later."

"No. You're in pain. I'm going to make it stop."

"I have enough Force to finish the job! Please, Atton, stop!" She ripped her arm away from him.

"Ainne, I was just trying to-"

"You can't help me if you can't help yourself, Atton!"

That was a smack back to reality. "You're right Ain," He said, a flush crossing his face. "It's just, it looked bad… and I could feel your pain through our bond… and I-I don't know how you handle it sometimes…."

"A lot of hard training, that's how I deal." She placed her hand on her arm, and what was left of the wound healed.

She then ripped the hem of her Inner Robes and pulled a large section off. She grabbed one of Atton's hands and rubbed the blood off. She then grabbed his other hand and repeated what she'd just done.

"What was that for?" Atton asked, as he put his gloves back on.

"It's creepy. Seeing my blood on your hands," Ainne replied, stuffing the blood soaked cloth in her Outer Robe. 'It's just… a phobia, I guess."

She stood up quickly and they moved on. The next area was much like the last, with Sith Elites and Laser Turrets. This time though, they all managed to get through with only scratches.

By the time they reach the shuttle, everyone looked like they'd suffered. Their clothes had been shredded in multiple places, Ainne's being among some of the worst. The bottom of her Outer Robes were shredded up to her knees and the sleeves of he Outer Robes had been ripped to the elbows, and then there was the matter of the large chunk she had ripped out of her Inner Robe, which was larger than she had thought.

"Atton, I want you to go back to the others and help them out now," Ainne said at the shuttle door. "Visas and Mandalore will be accompanying me on the Sith Warship."

"Why?"

"Because Mandalore and I are going to be placing proton charges and," She dropped her voice. "And Visas needs to face her master one last time."

Atton nodded. "Be careful, babe," He muttered.

"I will," She replied. "I won't be defeated this time," She added, thinking back to what had happened with the Masters. "I promise."

_Just be strong, _Atton though as she walked on to the shuttle. He swore he saw a tear run down her cheek, but her hand quickly moved up to her face. Then she disappeared onto the shuttle.

_Ainne's Pov_

I. Will. Not. Let. Him. See. Me. Cry.

I can't. I don't want him to. Not again. I don't think I've cried when I was scared since Korriban. I've only cried when I was happy.

But I'm scared now. More scared then I've been in a long time. More scared then I was in the Sith Tomb. I'm tired of crying on the inside and being brave. I'm tired of trying to save the Universe. But I'm so close now, that giving up isn't an option.

Mira, Mical, Mandalore, T3, HK, Visas, Bao-Dur, and Atton, I'm going on for you. I'm scared, I'm tired, and I never wanted this job, but I'm doing this for you. Nihilus, Sion, and Kreia/Traya must be defeated, and only I am strong enough for the job.

_3rd Pov_

"Exile, are you okay?" Visas asked Ainne.

"Huh?" Ainne replied, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I was wondering if you were okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Okay…."

**(On the Ravenger)**

Ainne was frustrated. It wasn't that the Sith were particularly hard to beat, it was her thoughts. They kept slipping off what she was trying to do, on the mission in front of her. Every time she thought she was focused, her thoughts slipped.

Slipped to him.

_Think of the Code,_ she told herself at one point, when she was so frustrated that the next Sith who came at her would have an elapsed life-span of about three seconds.

So she started reciting mentally. _There is no emotion, there is only peace. __There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the force._

She started going through it again, but when she reach, 'There is no passion, there is serenity,' she couldn't help but thinking, _What complete Bantha Fodder! You have to have passion to be a Jedi. Being serene at all times is impossible! Even Master Vrook couldn't do that. He used to yell at me all the time at the Academy. And his face usually turned that funny beet color while he was at it. He was always yelling at me and Revan and Malak. Always, always, always…. _

She couldn't help but sigh as she thought back to those days on the Academy, when she didn't worry. When her, Revan, and Malak had been friends. When they weren't some of the most feared people since Marka Ragnos.

When she didn't care.

_Stop thinking like that!_ She told herself. _It doesn't help!_

So she started thinking something different. _The Crystal is the heart of the Blade. The Heart is the Crystal of the Jedi. The Jedi is the Crystal of the Force. The Force is the Blade of the Heart. All are intertwined: The Crystal, The Blade, The Jedi. _

She kept reciting this until she felt centered. _At least it makes more sense than the Code, _she thought, smiling mentally.

A new thought crossed her mind. _If the Heart is the Crystal of the Jedi, what happens if the Heart of the Jedi is attracted to another wielder of the Force? Could that strengthen the Force? Would it weaken it? Would it stay the same? So many questions that we ask about the Force, and people try to give us answers, yet how much do we really know?_

"Exile," Visas said. "I sense your thoughts are… Disturbed. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to center myself. It's a little harder than normal," Ainne replied.

"I heard you reciting several things in your head, as well as some… other things. What were they?"

"Well, the first was the Jedi Code, which right now I believe is slightly inaccurate, and the second something that At- someone at the Academy used to say to me when I was young and couldn't sleep at night."

"Atris?"

"Yeah. I used to look up to her. And I guess, from what I got at our last meeting, she used to see me as a Hero."

"You're more than that."

"Not all people think that."

"Yeah. They see you as a leader," Mandalore said.

"I thank you two for your kind words. There are times, such as when I went to the Masters, that I did not feel that way. I felt like a worm, and I just wanted to crawl into the ground and disappear. I didn't feel like being me. I wanted to just submit to the punishment they'd laid before me and go back to my exile."

Visas nodded. "We could all feel it."

"When they put me in that stasis, I started thinking, 'Well, if I lose my powers, what will I do? Maybe I'll submit myself to my feelings for Atton, take him to bed, maybe marry him. So what if the Sith take over? I can't stop them anymore'."

"I think Atton felt that," Mandalore said. "I couldn't tell what was going on, but from the looks on Atton, Visas, and Micals faces, I could tell it was bad."

"I was scared. That's why I started to think like that."

"You had the right to be," Visas said. "You've been through a lot."

"Thank you for understanding. Most people don't care about an ex-Jedi's problems."

"Most people aren't us," Mandalore said. "You teach a lot."

Ainne smiled. She couldn't find the words to say anything.

When they got closer to the bridge, they noticed that the amount of Sith in the area was thinning out.

"This can't be good!" Ainne exclaimed. "Too few Sith. Feels like… a trap. Or else we're closer than I though."

"Yes, we are close," Visas said, her voice wavering slightly.

"Visas, are you okay?" Ainne said, concerned at the Miraluka's sudden change in disposition.

"Yes. I am fine."

Ainne shrugged her shoulders. There wasn't much point in arguing with her, because she wouldn't talk unless she wanted to, which wasn't very often.

Soon, they were on the bridge of the Ravenger. At other end stood Visas' Master.

Darth Nihilus.

He was tall, masked, and foreboding. Ainne suddenly understood why Visas was afraid. He reeked of the Dark side. And Death.

_So, this is the man that wiped out the entire planet of Katarr, _Ainne thought. _We have quite a fight ahead of us._

Ainne stepped forward and strode at a brisk walk to the other end of the Bridge, her head held high and her Saber in her head, ready to be ignited at a moments notice. Visas had her Saber in hand, and Mandalore had two Vibroblades at his disposal. Both were several steps behind her.

"Are you Visas' Master?" Ainne asked when they reach the other end.

_I am, _Ainne heard in her head. _What do you want of me._

"I'm here to settle a score."

_I see you brought my slave. How kind of you._

"Visas is yours no longer. She is my friend, and I will not let you harm her."

Suddenly, Ainne found that her body wouldn't respond. She tried to move, but she couldn't. She tried to speak. No use. And to top it all off, she was slowly losing consciousness. She'd been stunned with the Force.

"No…" She heard a small voice say. "Leave her alone. I will be faithful… to you… my master. Just please… don't hurt her…."

Ainne felt the stun let go. Visas had been fighting the stun, as if she were used to it. As soon as Ainne could move and think at the same time, she ignited her Saber. Her Silver Double Blades glowed dangerously in the dim Bridge light.

"My master is too strong! Do not try to fight him!" Visas cried out.

Ainne knew what she had to do though. "Visas," She said softly. "Help me beat your master. It's the only way you'll be free. Truly free."

"I will help you," Visas said. She ignited her own Violet Saber, and the battle began.

Ainne and Visas swung their Sabers gracefully, while Mandalore hacked away with his twin Vibroblades, using brute force to power his moves. Ainne would miss occasionally, and would nearly hit one of the other two, but for the most part she was accurate.

Halfway through, Visas backed off. "He…is too strong…"

"Visas, stay with me, okay! Just stay with me and we can win. With your help, I know we can," Ainne said encouragingly.

Something Ainne said sparked a change in Visas. She charged at Nihilus, Saber swinging wildly. There was confidence in her stance and she didn't seem so timid and placid. It was a whole new Visas.

Ainne swung, her blades hissing in their rhythmic pattern. She hadn't realized it up until this moment that they did that. _Has it always done that? _She thought to herself.

The battled continued for a good half hour. Ainne used her Master Healing skills often, and by the time Nihilus fell, Ainne had wasted most of her Force power. _Well, at least I kept us alive, _she though, the words sounding cryptic in her head.

She started walking away, when she realized that Visas wasn't following. She was standing there, staring Nihilus.

"Visas, what are you doing?"

Visas walked forward. "I need to see with the Force, and with my eyes."

"Alright Visas, do what you need to do, but bring me the mask, okay."

Visas didn't say anything. She walked up to Nihilus and knelt in front of him. She knelt there for a moment, then got up and walked to Ainne.

"What did you see?"

"I saw a graveyard world, where things die." Visas handed Ainne the mask.

"Let's go place those proton cores now," Ainne said, tucking away the mask.

**(A while later, on the _Ebon Hawk_**)

Ainne, Mandalore, Mical, and Mira stood in the Cargo hold. Mira had been invited by Ainne at the last minute to help with Ainne's 'problem,' as they'd put it. Ainne had locked the cargo room door and disabled the Security Cam for their little meeting.

"Okay, does any one know why we're here?" Ainne asked.

"To help you make a plan so you can get Atton alone in a room with you?" Mira guessed.

"Umm… I could do that on my own if I wanted to. Anyone else want to guess?"

"No, I was thinking along the same lines as Mira," Mical said, blushing a little.

"Okay." Ainne sighed and said, "I want to get to know him better. I know some stuff about him, but not as much as I liked to."

"Hmm… well, here's what we could do. We could…." Mira said. She whispered something in Ainne's ear, and Ainne smiled.

"That could work! Let's do it!" Ainne spurted out excitedly. She told the others what Mira told her, and they quickly agreed to it.

"Okay, don't forget to tell Visas, Bao-Dur, and the droids, except HK. I'll tell him myself since I'm his 'Master'." Ainne said. The others nodded.

Ainne quickly opened the door and enabled the Security Cam. "Don't forget," She mouthed silently to them as they all slipped out of the Cargo Hold.

**(An hour later)**

"Hey Atton," Ainne said, slipping into the cockpit silently.

"Oh, hey Ain."

"Playing Pazaak in your head again?"

"No, I was thinking about… well, I was thinking about you."

"Oh…what about me?"

"Well, I started off thinking about what a great warrior you are, then I started thinking about how beautiful you are, and that lead to me thinking about our kiss, and how good you are at that."

"Atton…"

"Shh…" Atton said as he stood up, pressing a finger to her lips. Then he slid his arms around her waist and said, "It's time for me to return the favor you gave me." He gently pressed his lips against hers, and for a moment, they both got lost in their own little world.

"Mmm… Atton…" Ainne mumbled when they pull apart. "You didn't have to…"

"I did. You left me hanging."

Ainne blushed. "I'm sorry. When I kissed you that first time, I'm not sure what I was thinking. All I knew was I wanted to kiss you. You didn't use any mind tricks on me, did you?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"You know what this means?"

"What?"

"_After _I beat Atris, I have a confession that I will be making."

"Aww… come on. Just say it now, and then you'll feel better about yourself."

"No."

"Please?"

Ainne stood there for a minute. "No."

"Fine," Atton said, grinning. "I just give you the Tickle Torture treatment until you say it." He started tickling her sides, and soon, Ainne was laughing like mad.

"Okay! I'll say it!" She said a few minutes later, completely out of breath.

"Then say it!"

"Atton, you drive me crazy some times, but despite that, I still love you for you, and don't forget that."

Atton stared at her. "Y-you actually said it!"

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Ainne said. "I guess there never where enough Scoundrels in my life."

Atton pulled her into a third kiss. It was more heated than their first two and Ainne's whole body responded to it. She pressed her body close to his, and for a moment, Ainne forgot everything, who she was, what she was doing, saving the universe, fighting, and anything else that was important.

Atton was in heaven. Or at least as close as he could get. Here he was, with the one person he loved the most, kissing her. He noted to himself that she'd become a little more aggressive on her part. Of course, he wasn't exactly holding back a lot either.

When they finally pulled apart, Ainne was blushing. "Well," she said. "I think I accomplished part of what I came to do."

"Oh, so all this was part of a plan."

"More like a goal. We still have an hour till we get to Atris' academy, and I want to get to know you a little better." She snuggled against his chest and looked up. "So what'd you say we talk?"

"Aww… I'm crushed…."

She reach a hand up and ruffled his hair a little. "Not now. I want to wait until all this is over." She kissed him again in her own gentle way and quietly added in her mind, _If it's ever over for me._

"If that's what you want, then I'll respect that."

Ainne sighed, praying silently that she wouldn't die in the trials to come.

**

* * *

****E-N-D****

* * *

****A/N: **Wow. 12 pages. I think it's a new record for me! Especially considering the past two to three pages were all typed with a super bad sunburn that hurt like… well, we won't go there. All I'll say is that I went camping and used very little to no sunscreen. The trip also set me back a few days on this story, but I finally got it done. So, on to Reviews! 

**_Dreammistress Jade:_** Gomen Nasi! I didn't mean to! I've never taken the True Colors test before. How do you take it? Glad you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one too!

**_Magenta2:_** :Giggles: Glad you liked the kiss! I thought people would hate it! I actually played it LS both times. Maybe I need to try it DS… Thanks for telling me!

**_Obsidian Thirteen:_** I get mad at the game a lot. Glad you liked the update!

**_Ewanlover64:_** That really ticked me off too, because when you play as a guy,(And I only know this from watching my brother.) you can actually flirt with Mira, who rejects you, and both Brianna(Handmaiden) and Visas confess their love for you. (Visas say's that she wants to look at your face without the Force, and that can be interpreted two ways, if you catch my drift.) Anyway, that was totally off the subject. I'm glad you liked my story, and I hope you continue reading it!

**_Calamity-Angel:_** It's all good. You can update whenever you want! Yeah, Ainne's one overemotional chica! I've really been working on descriptions, so I hope this chapter was better. Ainne isn't from one of the Movies, but I wish she was! I finally converted you, haven't I! Just do a lot of work because the games expensive. (Fifty dollars.) BUT DON'T GO TO THE DARK SIDE! I hope you keep reading!

Well, that's all the reviews! I also have a new idea for another Kotor II story, plus the sequel, so, expect a lot more from me soon!

R&R please!

Hugs,

_**Kuramas Girl Angel**_


	6. Atris Corrupted and Ainnes Dark Secret

**Her Sacrifice**

**A/N: **I truly hope you're ready for this. Ainne's gonna lose it. Completely. Since I have nothing else to say, lets get started.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR II, so please don't sue me. It belongs, respectively, to Lucas Arts and Obsidian.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6- Atris Corrupted and Ainnes' Dark Secret**As soon they landed in at the Academy on Telos, Ainne was out of the ship. It was nippy in the landing bay, but she knew it would get warmer as she got further in. 

Walking through the halls, she noted the eerie silence. And the emptiness. The lack of life. Normally, there would've been Handmaidens around every corner, but unless they were using Stealth Generators, then there was no one here.

Ainne reach Atris' meditation chamber, she found the door wide open. A dull red glow emitted from it and a silhouetted figure stood in there. And Ainne knew who it was.

"Atris…." She whispered, not knowing if she'd be heard or not.

"She said you would come, the old woman you traveled with."

"Atris, Kreia is using you."

"Oh is she?"

"Atris, I-"

"Only one of us can go to her."

"I don't want to fight you! I've spilled too much blood with my hands already."

"You should've thought about that before you went to war."

"I went to protect people! How many times do I have to say it!"

"Until you admit going to war was wrong." Atris ignited her Saber. It was red.

At this point, Ainne wanted to hide in a corner and Cry. The Masters were dead, Kreia was a Sith Lord, and Atris, her last hope, had turned to the dark. Things couldn't get much worse.

She ignited her own Saber, the silver glow tainted red by the glow of the Sith Holo-crons in the room. _I wish it didn't have to be like this, _Ainne thought sadly. _I truly do…._

And so their battle begun. Atris was strong, but in the end, Ainne would prove stronger. They swung their Sabers at each other, each in their own graceful way. Ainne was as aggressive as she could bring herself to be, and Atris seemed to not care anymore.

As time went on, Ainne's swings became more passionate, driven by some unknown force. She switched form attack to attack at random, so Atris didn't know what to expect. Of course, the answer was simple. Atris had never seen battle.

Suddenly, Atris pulled back and her Saber went clattering across the floor. Ainne knew that her battle was over, and that she had won.

"Kill me now," Atris whispered.

"No. A Jedi does not kill a helpless opponent," Ainne replied, keeping her voice as steady as possible.

"Please, just kill me now!" Atris begged.

"No. Instead, as a punishment, I will leave you here, with these holo-crons, because the Sith don't tolerate failure," Ainne replied yet again, gesturing at the hissing holo-crons around them.

"You always knew what was right, even if everyone else thought it to be wrong," Atris said suddenly.

"It is because I looked at both sides, not one," Ainne replied.

"Keep doing that."

Ainne turned away. "I will," She said. Then she walked out of the chamber. As soon as she heard the doors hiss shut, she ran all the way back to the Ebon Hawk, tears in her eyes.

As she ran up the loading ramp, she saw the fuzzy, concerned faces of her friends. She couldn't face them now. The newest tragedy had been the final blow. She couldn't handle it anymore.

She pushed past them, rushed to the Navicomputer, punched in some coordinates, then ran all the way to the portside cabin, tears rolling down her face.

They all stared in disbelieve. _Had Ainne lost it? What was wrong? Where were they headed?_

"Someone go check the Navicomputer," Atton said. "I have a feeling we're headed Nar Shadaa."

Mira walked to the cockpit and took a glance at the Navicomputer. "Atton, you may act dumb sometimes, but you can read people like a dream. How did you-"

"What ever happened in there, pushed her past her limit. She's upset, and anyone could see it. I think we need to talk to her," Atton said, cutting her off.

"Correction, _you_ can go talk to her. I mean, you are her boyfriend-type figure," Mira said.

"Fine. If you're all scared, then I'll go." Atton started to walk to the port side dorm, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw it was Mira.

"Be careful. I know how she gets when she's mad."

Atton nodded. He walked quietly down the corridor and into the Port side cabin. Ainne sat on the middle bunk with her knees pulled up to her chin, sobbing quietly. Atton sat down next to her and said, "Ain, what's wrong?"

Ainne sniffed. "I can't take it anymore! I'm sick and tired of saving the galaxy's sorry ass! They brought all this on themselves, and I'm not cleaning up the fucking mess!"

Atton was slightly surprised by her new choice in words, but he wasn't about to let that bug him. "Okay, babe, what happened in there?"

"Kreia turned her. She **TURNED** her! Atris, the last person I who would ever think to go to the dark side, turned!"

"You still looked up to her, didn't you?"

"I guess, in a sense, I did. But I also needed her help. And now, I don't know who can help me, because quite frankly, I can't even help myself now."

"Ainne, what the hell has gotten into you? The Ainne I know never talks like this. The Ainne I know is sweet, kind, doesn't swear, and loves everyone no matter what."

"I don't know. All I know is I **don't **want to do this anymore!" Ainne yelled, bursting into tears again.

"Ainne, calm down! I know you don't want this, but your so close to your goal! You can't just give up now!"

"**I. DON'T. CARE!**" Ainne yelled. "I don't care, I don't care, I don't **_CARE_**!"

Atton did the only thing he could think of. He smacked her as hard as he could bring himself to across her face. This seemed to calm her down a little, but she was still crying, and had a shocked look on her face.

"Y-you hit me…." She whispered, touching the spot were he hit her.

"I had to get you to calm down somehow. You were spazzing."

"I can't help it. I don't want to do this anymore. I can't handle it."

Atton sighed. "Tell you what. You go take a nice long shower, and think about what you want to tell me, and then come talk some more."

Ainne sighed. "You really want me to spill my guts to you. It might be more than you can handle."

"Trust me," He said, kissing her cheek. "If I didn't even love you the tinniest little bit, I wouldn't be here. I can handle it."

"Okay…." Ainne said. She got up and grabbed some fresh clothes and headed to the Refresher.

Atton flopped on his back on the bunk. Ainne was starting to feel the pressure, and she was starting to crack. Of course, who wasn't these days.

He could hear her singing in the shower. But unlike the night she'd first kissed him, this wasn't a happy song. It was a mourning song from Kashyyyk, translated into Basic from Wookie. She had a beautiful voice, and it wasn't meant for mourning songs. It was meant for the happy songs, like the one she'd sang on that fateful night when she'd kissed him.

He wanted to rush in there and tell her to stop singing that song. But he knew what she'd do if he went in there. She'd probably either kill him with the Force or throw stuff at him with the Force.

So he decided to go in anyway.

He walked quietly down the corridor. When he reach the Refresher, he slipped the door open as quietly as he could and peered in. He felt his jaw drop.

This was way better than the day he'd met her at Peragus. She was free of all clothing, including that horrible Jumpsuit that made it look like she was wearing a sack of sorts.

He watched the water roll down her skin. He was mesmerized by it. Suddenly, he felt himself gasp, and knew, that if she didn't already know he was there, then she did now.

"Don't bother explaining yourself Atton. I already know why you're here," Ainne said. She'd wrapped herself in a towel. Atton hadn't even seen her do that. "And you have the right to know why I'm singing it. Do you want to know why?"

"Well, I guess."

Ainne sighed. "A-Atris was more than just a role model to me. She was my mom."

Atton did another jaw drop. "Your MOM!"

"Yes, my mom. That's why she was so mad when I went to war. I spent the first few years of my life on Kashyyyk, well hidden from the Jedi. She'd visit pretty often, and we were on good terms when I was younger. But when she brought me to the Academy on Dantooine, that's when the trouble started. I was strong in the Force, and a bit of a trouble maker, and she didn't like that. She also didn't like the factthat I was friends with Revan and Malak. She thought they were a bad influence, and she wasright.Atton, I've never told anyone. And I want you to keep it a secret. For me." Ainne said, a scared look on her face. "You know the rules that she was supposed to follow, and she broke them. The council, other than Kavar, didn't know, and if any other Jedi find out, I'll be in even more trouble than I was before."

"Is Kavar your Dad?"

"No, while I grace my fathers face, I do not know who he was. She wouldn't tell me, no matter how much I asked."

"You have her eyes."

"I know."

"Don't worry, your secret will go to the grave with me."

"Thank you…." Ainne whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips. "It feels better, now that I got that off my chest."

"You kept my secret, so the least I can do is keep yours."

"I love you, did you know that?"

"Yes, I did."

Ainne smiled. "Can you leave now? I need to get dressed."

Atton turned a slight shade of pink. "Oh, yeah." He let out a nervous giggle. "I was just…."

"You were just what?" Ainne asked.

"I was just wondering what you would do if I stole your towel?" He replied lecherously.

"I don't know. Why don't you try?"

Atton laughed. "Yeah. And risk you damaging my pretty face? I don't think so."

"I was being serious Atton."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something? You normally don't act like this."

"No, I didn't hit my head. I just though that you might want to seal the deal in… a special way. Now, do I have to take this towel off by myself or are you going to do it for me?"

Atton didn't need to be asked twice.

**(Several Hours later)**

Ainne walked out of the Refresher, fully satisfied with what happened. She knew she had a bit mark on her neck that would need explaining, but the crew was aware of their relationship, so she hoped that would be enough.

As she walked past Mira to the Dispenser to get some water, Mira asked, "So, did you two have fun in there?"

Ainne blushed. "Maybe," She replied.

"He bit you."

"Yeah. That hurt a little."

"I bet it did." Mira paused for a moment, then said, "What's like with the Force?"

"Better than without it. I don't think words can describe."

Mira just smiled. _Kids, _She thought.

**E-N-D**

**A/N:** And that would be the end of Chapter 6. Yes, I know, I didn't do much with this, and I was a little dirty-minded, but I really wanted to get this chapter up. So, how'd you like my Secret? Be honest. Now, on to replies!

**_Magenta2:_** Ls does look prettier than Ds, doesn't it. Going Ds is against my nature. I did it on Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy, and I nearly cried. Lol! I'm glad you liked the fluff! I had a lot of problems writing it!

**_Trillian4210:_** Aw gosh! You made me blush! It's my personality and my nature, so sometimes it really shines in my writing. I'm glad you like the way I describe battle 'cause that's not one of my better things. And I also only think of Disciple that way, but he also drives me crazy. I try to be in a positive mood when I write so that I don't write this horrible negative stuff. Thanks for Reviewing!

**_Ewanlover64:_** Yup, I updated. Did you like it? I love making them kiss now! After I wrote that, I thought, 'Heck, this is easy! I should've started a while ago!' Hope you keep reviewing!

Well, that's all the reviews for today. I have a new Kotor II story that I'm writing called 'Revise', and I hope to have it up in the next few days, so be watchin' for it! **R&R please!**

Hugs,

**_Kuramas Girl Angel_**


	7. Malachor Is Where It Ends Pt 1

Her Sacrifice 

**A/N: **Wow. Welcome to what may be one of the last chapters in this series. I'm debating whether to carry it on, or start a sequel. I'll let you guys decide though. Now, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR II, so please don't sue me. It belongs, respectively, to Lucas Arts and Obsidian.**

**Chapter 7- Malachor Is Where It Ends: Part I**

Ainne sat up, her head throbbing. After Malachor had come in to view, everything was a blur. She took in her surrounding. Malachor hadn't changed much since she'd been here last. To tell the truth, it was exactly the same, minus the fighting.

Then she noticed the problem. She couldn't feel her friends. She tried reaching farther into the Force. No luck.

She started to panic. Were they dead? She couldn't tell. She looked at the Ebon Hawk and gasped.

It was wedged in between two cliff sides. Seriously wedged. And it didn't look like it was gonna budge. Ainne let out a dry sob. The precious ship she'd spent the past couple of months on, was pretty much scrap now.

"No…" She whispered, trying to convince herself it wasn't true. "T-this can't be happening!"

She'd been so happy for the past few days, and now it felt as if everything was shattering to pieces at her feet. She and Atton had spent hours in the cockpit, talking about anything and every thing, and she'd become friends with Mira. Visas had grown so much in the Force that she'd surprised Ainne. Bao had made great strides in fixing up the _Hawk_, and Ainne had even helped a little. She'd talked to Mandalore about the Wars, and they came to understand the others views about the wars. She'd avoided talking to Goto, because the droid gave her the creeps, but she'd seen it wandering around the ship. She'd gotten a good laugh from HK after asking him, "HK, what's love?" and he answered something about blasting someone in the knees with some sort of blaster. She'd manage to give T3 some major upgrades to his memory, along with a little help from Atton. Mical had taught her some new skills in medicine, and had come to terms with her feelings for Atton. He'd also cracked up when he saw the bit mark on her neck, which made her blush in return.

She tried to piece together the events that had caused this scene. Things started sliding back into her memory.

**(Ainne's Memory)**

_The _Ebon Hawk _slid effortlessly out of Hyperspace, and Malachor V came into view. Ainne and Bao looked at each other._

"_Heh…it's been a while, huh Bao." Ainne said nervously. "Didn't think we'd come here again."_

"_Yes, it has," Bao-Dur replied. "I was hoping we wouldn't have to come back."_

_Ainne felt an old wound open. Malachor held some bad memories. Like the loss of her connection to the Force. The pain still haunted her today._

_She wrapped her arms around herself and try to push the newfound wave of pain away. A lone tear slipped down her cheek. The pain grew more intense, harder to control. More tears spilled._

"_Babe, what's wrong?" Atton asked her, concern laced in his voice._

"_I think we need to turn around," Mira said as the engine completely died. "Or maybe not…"_

"_Ainne, look at me!" Atton commanded her. Ainnes eyes reluctantly met his. They were wide and filled with pain. "What's wrong?"_

"_I-it-I can't…" Was all she could manage. She suddenly went limp and would've hit the floor if Atton hadn't caught her. _

_Ainne, who was only half conscious now, heard Mical yell, "Atton! Get her to the med bay now!" _

_Then she lost consciousness. _

**(End Memory)**

_If I was in the Med Bay when we crashed, then how did I get out here?_Ainne asked herself. She probably would never know, but maybe that wasn't so bad. _Well, I can't stay here, so I might as well try and find Traya,_ she added in.

Ainne took a few timid steps. Malachor was creepy enough with all the fighting, but without it, it was extremely creepy.

"Well, time to face my Demons," she said aloud, taking a more confidant step. "And to show Traya who's boss. Once and for all."

Shortly after she started walking, she ran across her first obstacle.

Storm Beasts.

They weren't exactly easy to kill, but they weren't like fighting Gizka either. Half an hour later, she hadn't made as much progress as she'd have liked to, but she wasn't complaining.

**(Three Hours later)**

"That had better be the last of them!" Ainne exclaimed. She was frustrated beyond all words.

_It's too quiet…where is everyone? Did they get off the _Hawk _okay? Are they even still alive? Curse you Malachor…I can't even feel them…This is horrible…Oh god guys… you can't be dead…_

She continued to walk. And then she was trapped. And there was some sort of giant monster after her.

"Oh Sith Spit! Not more fighting!" She screamed. This was too much. "Traya! I swear, I'm going to make you pay!"

She fought the beast in front of her, and she swore at some point it nearly killed him. Injured badly, she walked through the other side of the small enclosure and came out at the Sith Academy.

_Well…here goes nothing._

_**E-N-D**_

A/N: And so ends Chapter 7. I have to apologize on how long it took me to write this. I got one heck of a writers block, and I could have posted it a lot sooner, but that would have meant skimping out on the ending, and I really didn't want to do that. I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them.

Hugs,

_**Kuramas Girl Angel**_


End file.
